Mary
Mary is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Appearance Mary has brown hair. She wears a white shirt and blue denim vest, blue pants with white laces and white shoes with blue laces. In later games, she appears with a paint a brush on her left ear and sports a purple cap. To coincide with her look, paints in an assortments of colors dot her clothing. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperonis *15 Minutes *Sliced into 4 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Mayo *Lettuce *Mayo *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Beef *Guacamole *Cheese *White Rice *Guacamole *Black Beans Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Toast *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Toast *Blueberries *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria *2 Honey Mustard Wings (right) *2 Parmesan Boneless Wings (right) *4 Celery Slices *8 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Pretzel bun *Pineapple Relish *Wild Onion sauce *Sport Pepper *Tomato *Sport Pepper *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Medium Chocolate Corn Papa's Burgeria HD *Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Rare Patty *Awesome Sause *Lettuce *Onion *Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) **Cherry **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) **Chocolate Strawberry (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Heart (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Roll *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Sprinkles *3 Cookies *Hazelnut Swizzle on the far left Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *3 Shrimps *3 Green Peppers *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peppermint *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Pomegranates *Shredded Coconut *Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Egg Donut with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream (Round in other holidays) **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Donut **Red Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *2 Honey Mustard Wings (right) *2 Parmesan Boneless Wings (right) *4 Celeries *8 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She beat Zoe, Clair, Ivy, and Olga in the 1st round, but was eliminated in the second round and Prudence was chosen. 2012: She beat Zoe in the 1st Round, but lost to Peggy going 2nd Place with Wally. 2013: She won to Lisa. But lost to Tohru. Making in 2nd place with Franco. Trivia *It was said in the Q&A that she is afraid of sailing, which is why she does not appear in Papa's Freezeria. However, she has overcome her fear and has since made her way to Calypso Island. *She is the first female character to be absent in a gameria. * She is good at playing bagpipes, as seen in St. Paddy's Day poster. * She is usually unlocked in medium and high ranks, the only exception is in Cupcakeria. * Mary usually have unique orders, like 2 patties stacking on the top (Burgeria), Colorful Wings (Wingeria), all the toppings (Hot Doggeria), all toppings is started with 'C' (Cupcakeria), and a sundae only containing red and white color (Freezeria To Go!). Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria : 12 (Pizza Chef) *Papa's Burgeria : 30 (Patty Presser) *Papa's Taco Mia! : 24 (Nacho Squeezer) *Papa's Pancakeria : 33 (Flapjack Flipper) *Papa's Wingeria : 51 (Order Expert) *Papa's Hot Doggeria : 44 (Chicago Dogger) *Papa's Cupcakeria : Comes in after tutorial *Papa's Freezeria HD : 60 (Dessert Legend) *Papa's Pastaria : 62 (Carbonara Champ) *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: 54 *Papa's Donuteria : Ranks 1-5, introduced before Maple Mornings Gallery Mary Papas Pizzeria.png|Mary until Taco Mia Mary pizzeria.jpg Mary is angry..jpg|Mary is not pleased in Papas Taco Mia. Papa's Cupcakeria 3.png|Mary's perfect order on Cupcakeria! Poor Mary.png Rear 0 cupcakeria.jpg|A very rear 0 from Mary on cupcakeria Maryxd.png Mary in Papa's Pastaria.png Okay_Pasta_-_Mary.png Stpaddys14.jpg Perfect Pasta for Mary.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mary.jpg|Perfect Cupcakes Mary missed by 2 points!.jpg|Dang it! Missed by 2 points! (sorry, not good quality...) nits.PNG|I think this old man has nits! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.30.39.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:M Characters